Ensename A Oldvidar
by Kentai Hentai
Summary: Mi ensenyaste a amar ahora ensename a olvidar esto que sento. You showed me how to love now show me how to forget what I'm feeling. Yaoi and chock full of angst. CH 3, 4 UP!
1. Kouga kun POV

Enseñame A Olvidar (Show Me How To Forget)  
  
[Hello peoples this is Evil-sama bringing another one of her crazy fics to ya. Warning for this one yaoi/ homosexual content. Don't like it buzz off or leave me a nice little flame how I enjoy those.]  
Disclaimer: Really does anyone actually believe I own Inuyasha? I have Sesshomaru chained in my 'closet' but that's it. I'll give him back when I'm thru with him. ::evil laugh:: Oh so sexchay.  
`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kouga's POV  
  
Gone. They're all gone. Alone. I'm all alone. Kami it hurts to be so alone. My brothers all gone. Killed by him. Him who also killed my love. Kagome- same. There never was one as sweet as she. She's gone. The monk, Miroku was that his name? Gone as well with the exterminator. That poor, foolish woman loved him so much she embraced him as the hole in his cursed hand consumed him. They were passionately kissing as their lives were being ripped into oblivion. For some reason I believe they are still alive just not in this dimension. They live a happily ever after. The little kitsune ran off after the battle crying for his mother Kagome. I have no clue what happened to him for I was too grief-stricken to chase after him. The battle against Naraku took it all away. We lost. We lost everything. But I'm still alive and so is he. Well he's alive as you can be in a comatose state with his silver hair tinged red with his blood and hers but mostly his. I think he may have given up on life having been the one to hold her as she took her last breath. But he knew her love I never had that opportunity. I hear him groan a little in his sleep. I know he's in great pain but I've tried my best to keep him comfortable. I don't want him to die for he shares my sympathy and... There's something else I know there is but I can't pinpoint it. I just need him to live for I am so alone. Loneliness is agonizing. He is the only one left here in what was once the den of the wolves now the resting place of those noble demons. It took me hours to bury them all by myself. I even buried her making sure to put extra flowers on her grave. I buried remnants of the monk and exterminator in the same resting place for somehow I believe that is the way they would've wanted it. There was such power in that staff and boomerang. I wipe the tears from my eyes that thinking of their romantic death brings me. They lived loving and died loving. If only I could've won the battle in all their honor but it was impossible without the shards to increase my speed. True I was still fast without them but not as fast. My legs would not heal rapidly enough to continue fighting after they were struck with a scythe and I had been put out. I lay their my blood surrounding me everyone thinking I was dead but I wasn't. I was very much alive and forced to watch all their deaths. Kagome she had fallen right beside my head. Her brown eyes looking at me sadly as she realized this was her last moment and she had not even told the hanyou how she felt about him. She did so before her last breath escaped her sweet lips and I was forced to lie there and hear it. Hear the truth so loud that it brought more pain to my already pounding head and broke my heart into uncountable pieces. He realized I was still alive and after setting her aside with his coat covering her he leaned down near me.  
  
"Protect them if I don't come out victorious. We've never seen eye to eye but please make sure they're okay. They liked you the entire time. You're not such a wimpy wolf after all." I had lifted my head then to watch him run blindingly into battle. The monk and the exterminator were still alive then but as he fought the black hole had began to engulf them. The pain at losing them had caused him to flaw his technique and he was run through. I stood as he twitched reflexively at the end of a massive metallic limb. Naraku and his ability to change his physical feature. He'd just tossed him aside after that and I threw myself over him to make sure he took no more abuse. Naraku had laughed and told me I could keep my life and the hanyou's that he had had his fun with us. The boy that had been with him had tried to follow him but I struck him so hard his skull almost cracked. I didn't want to kill him only knock him unconscious. He looked no older than sixteen and carried a striking resemblance to the exterminator. How rude of me it is to not even utter her name for I wish I could to pay her respects but I don't really know what it is.  
  
"Sango." I look over at the bound boy his head bandaged only because I felt a little guilty. He hadn't killed anyone on that battlefield only injured me. I had seen him cry when the monk and exterminator 'died' so knew there was a connection there. If he was kin of the exterminator I would care for him and try my best not to harm him. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to break out of his injury induced sleep. He awoke and looked at me with alarm trying to shake off the rope that bound him. He was only making the knots tighter. So I wasn't really alone now was I? They were both here but I had yet to figure out if this was a good or bad thing. Would he be happy that I had pulled him away from death's clutches? I doubt it. I bet he wanted to be with her but if I can't be with her neither can he. If I have to live with the pain of knowing she and everyone else is gone so does he. I approach the scared ebony haired ningen expecting him to cry any moment. He looks so innocent. So young yet wise beyond his years. I can tell an injustice has been done against him. Someone stole his childhood from him and I have a very clear idea who. That bastard just loves to harm others. I think he might be very sexually frustrated. If he had this delicious young one around why didn't he just ease his frustrations with him? Goes to show how smart Naraku truly is. I could've sworn I also heard this youth call him Master. I'm sounding so old now. I guess I have matured some since I first ran in the jewel seeking group. I had responsibilities you know being the leader of the pack and all but that's over now.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kouga last of the pack. And who are you?"  
  
"Kohaku. Please let me go."  
  
"Let you go? Where will you go? You are aware that I've just dragged you're bloody carcass off of what is now a cemetery? They're all dead but for some reason you're still alive. I should put you to good use."  
  
"Please don't hurt me." His lips quivers and I deny myself the urge to bring my own lips to them. What is wrong with me I've been having thoughts about both the men in my presence? I feel something warm behind me. Realization dawns. He's awake and dragged himself over to me. His weight drops onto my back showing that he obviously is still weak. His lips are right by my sensitive pointed ears tickling them with his warm breath.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"You told me to protect."  
  
"You know I didn't mean me."  
  
"You were the only one left as well as this human child. There was no one else to protect." I can feel his tears drip onto my shoulder and smell the salt of them.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please I want to be with them. With all of them."  
  
"I can't do that." He sighs and looks up only now noticing the boy on the wall.  
  
"Kohaku," he growls out the name I must've missed something between these two.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I grip his jaw tightly sensing something I might not like is about to spill out of those luscious lips.  
  
"But you did. It's your fault." Inuyasha swipes at him with his claws leaving three scratches on his cheek. I release the boy to turn my attention fully to Inuyasha picking him up in my arms as if he is a child. He must be a bit delirious as he snuggles into my arms as I carry him back to the fur throws used as a bed. I tuck him in then go back to the boy.  
  
"I really didn't mean to." I grab his chin forcing him to look at me.  
  
"Didn't mean to what?"  
  
"She took the blow meant for him. He commanded me to kill him but she jumped in the way."  
  
"Kagome?" He nodded his head sadly.  
  
"You killed Kagome?"  
  
"I. I. I don't know." He cries and tries to find comfort by hiding his eyes in my hand. I embrace him cutting off the ropes that bind him with my claws. There is something truly wrong with this boy and I intend to figure it out. I look over at Inuyasha who is once again sleeping. The boy in my arms has fallen asleep as well and a scent comes to me. He was on the battlefield as well but he ran off when his stoic mask crumbled. He had displayed emotion and not any average emotion. His heart had been shattered at the sight of his young female companion squired. She had reached out a tiny hand to him then fallen limp to the soil. He picked up her lifeless body and ran off. I could hear him in the distance as he tried futilely to revive her. Now he was hear burying her with the rest of them. I placed the boy down next to Inuyasha smiling as they curled up to each other. Things were becoming strange indeed.  
  
"He's alive?" I nodded my head cautiously approaching the demon lord. His golden eyes reflected the pain he was feeling. My breath hitched as he threw himself in my arms. Why was I the one comforting everyone? They had lost a handful of companions while I had lost the hundreds that were my family yet I remained the strongest. If only my strength didn't crumble when I felt his tears on my bare chest. His body slowly ceased shaking and he stood plastering that same stoic mask on.  
  
"Come you will all be better accommodated staying with me." He was lonely just as I was. He'd even lost the stupid toad but that didn't seem too valid. I guess he realized maybe he was valid when it was too late. The toad had tried to block a blow for him only to be sliced in half. He followed me into the small cave pursing his lips as he caught sight of the mess that was his brother. He picked him up as if he were made of feathers as I gently took hold of the boy. A hydra waited for us outside. I took once last look at the place I had lived all my life paying my final respects to them all. Things were changing. Changing very much. I sighed as I finally let my exhaustion take over me passing out to a welcomed warmth.  
[Okay that's it for now. Next chapter will be in Sesshomaru's POV. Obviously you can tell I haven't exactly decided on the pairings yet but I think everyone wants a little taste of Kouga. Let's see who finally gets him. And yay Kohaku. R+R please or I will send my evil lizard minion to your house to lick and nip at you with their sandpaper tongues and poisonous fangs. Evil-sama out.] 


	2. Sesshie sama POV

[Insert Disclaimer Here]  
Sesshomaru's POV  
  
I have lost the ningen child I let follow me around. The child I pretended not to care for but the love I harbored for her was one my mother never gave me. She was my child. I had given her life when it was taken from her far too soon. I brought her back only to send her to death's clutches a few years later. There was no reason for me to take part in the battle save my damn pride. My vaulting pride did her in. Now there is another hollow emptiness in me one I cannot comprehend. This pain at losing her made me collect these that I would never associate myself with lest be at the end of my poison claws. His black hair is blown up mingling with mine as he rests. I could see even when he tried to appear strong that he was in great pain though he did hide it well. The human eye wouldn't catch it nor would the eye of a hanyou as Inuyasha proved but he was in pain. I could see.. smell it radiating off of him even now in his sleep. The peaceful expression deceives the pain I feel from him. He has worsened his wounds just to care for my brother and the ningen. That is another question that has been plaguing me who is the boy? I saw him on the battlefield hiding under the disregarded baboon pelt. I saw him when he struck the ebony haired wolf in my arms. I saw him when he fell to his knees crying at the loss of the exterminator. I saw him as Rin tried to run to him. She knew her kind when she saw it but she had never seen a human male cry so was a bit curious. Her kind heart got her killed. As she ran in front of him Naraku apparently mad with his little servant tried to run him through getting Rin instead. How I wished I could actually take her hand as she reached out to me. I tried to bring her back but it seems the Tenseiga only returns life once.  
  
We've arrived at my castle yet they all remain asleep. Now I wish I had someone to help me carry them inside. I manage to bring them inside hating the way their scents overlap that of my solace. They'll have to be awakened and bathed. The ningen is the easiest to awaken for it seems his sleep is no longer induced by pain just simple sadness. He curls himself in the fetal position as if I won't see him that way. I ignore him to try to awaken the other two but for my brother that is a vain effort. He is far into his sleep that I doubt even if the miko came back to life and tried to mate with him he'd awaken. It's an almost death like slumber. Tenseiga is pulsating. So he is dying. Should I save him or should I let him die? It has been my goal to kill him yet for some reason I feel I must revive him. He will die at my hand in battle not like a pathetic human. He should at least die in an honorable way since his entire life has had no honor. The wolf is watching me the whole time as I draw my sword. His eyes go wide afraid that I might kill Inuyasha. He stays back though as I slice through the demons trying to take my brother. His golden eyes flutter open and he looks around a bit confused. He has regained some strength since the more fatal wounds have disappeared but he is still slightly wounded.  
  
"You will all bathe and dress in the kimonos set aside for guests in the bathhouse. Go at once your stench is really irritating me."  
  
"Sorry your highness for contaminating your precious air." As arrogant as ever but it doesn't hold the same attitude.  
  
"Where is the bathhouse?" So the human can do other things besides cower.  
  
"Right this way. I'm in need of a bath too I reek of all of you." They all follow like little puppies as I head to the bathhouse. I stop making the wolf who was admiring the décor bump into me slamming that delicious body into mine. He blushes as I look down at him. I turn to hide the smile that creeps up from the pleasure of being cause of the increase in his body heat. I hear them all gasp as I open the double doors that lead to the bathhouse. This hot spring is part of my property encased as part of my home. Inuyasha is having trouble removing his clothes as one of his arms is still broken. He growls when the wolf tries to help him pushing him away.  
  
"Don't be such a fool brother you need to bathe and you will not step in the spring with your ridiculous garb still on." He lets his arms fall limp to his side one dangling to the wrong direction. Now he might now how inadequate I felt when he cut off my arm. Maybe I should rip his out. No he couldn't pull off the one arm look he already looks so undignified. I'll change that. I'll make them all look more refined that's the way they must be to stay with this, Sesshomaru. The wolf strips the blushing Inuyasha who quickly joins the human in the warm water. They both look a little relieved.  
  
"Inuyasha let me straighten your arm so it can heal quicker." Inuyasha looks like he's going to refuse at first but then raises the arm. The wolf having heard my talk of clothes no bathe sits at the edge of the spring to tend to the hanyou. He cringes as a pop sounds signaling the joint of his elbow has been adjusted. The wolf removes his head band using it to tie around the joint so it'll stay in place. Inuyasha sighs and sinks lower into the water. I'm surprised there is no blood discoloring the water but as I look at the nude wolf I know that will change.  
  
"Is there somewhere I could clean myself off? I don't want to get blood in the water." He's using his tail to keep his decency. I hadn't noticed he had a tail till now he wears so much fur it's impossible to tell where it begins or ends. Now that I see it I've gotten some very wicked ideas.  
  
"Right this way." I am the only one still clothed but that could change. I am leading him to the area I washed all my wounds after battles. I never liked to get blood in the spring either. This is a small water hole the servants frequently clean knowing if youkai blood is left for too long there could be some serious consequences.  
  
"A little privacy please."  
  
"Listen wolf.."  
  
"Kouga. My name is Kouga. Use it or don't speak to me at all. Don't forget you are the dog here." I am stunned to silence. He dares speak to the Lord of the Western Lands so rudely? I knew Inuyasha's friends were dense and seemed to have death wishes but this one beats them all. I pushed him against the wall agitating the slash I had seen across his back. Whatever I was about to say is forgotten as I see the look of pure pain on his face. I feel guilty even though I would never voice that. Even when in pain he looks so beautiful with his lips pursed and his eyes wide tears brimming. Those blue eyes are glowing with tears.  
  
"Kouga I am the Master of this house. I have brought you in as a guest and you will give me the respect I deserve one way or another." I push him harder into the wall but he surprises me by pulling me closer to him. He hugs me tightly as he releases all his anguish. I cried on him now he's crying on me.  
  
"I was a leader too. I lead them straight to death." I rub the back of his head relishing in the feel of his now loose black locks. I had expected his hair to be rough but it's pleasantly soft. His scent is masculine much more than mine and so intoxicating. I have to get out of here before I do something I'll regret. As if he can read my thoughts he looks at me making me want to stay. My eyes go wide as he kisses me almost timidly. I had not expected him to be so forward but it did seem to fit him. I pull away slowly not letting him know whether I enjoyed it or not. I rather not have an audience when I take him. I hear him begin to wash himself off as I join the hanyou and human. The human doesn't look at either of us still seeming to harbor bad feelings for youkai. I don't blame him it was obvious from the garments he wore that he was a youkai exterminator. The youkai must've despised him and his kind. Inuyasha glaring at him could also be one of the reasons why he doesn't face us.  
  
"What's your name ningen?" He jumps obviously shocked that I'm actually addressing him directly. He turns but doesn't meet my gaze.  
  
"Kohaku." If it weren't for my demon hearing I wouldn't have heard him. Inuyasha tackles him down holding him down with one arm.  
  
"Bastard why are you acting like nothing's wrong?! They're fucking dead! Dead! Does that not sink into your thick ass head?! My Kagome is fucking dead because of you! Idiot you couldn't even kill me! You couldn't kill me so I could be with her! Damn you!" He slams the trembling human down as I watch with hidden curiosity. So he had a death wish as well? Didn't we all want to die on that battlefield but someone has to avenge those who did. Someone has to make it so their lives were not forfeit. Kouga has just finished cleaning and bandaging himself. As soon as he sees what's going on he launches himself into the water stopping Inuyasha's abuse of Kohaku. He struggles to keep him back from the boy that has balled himself up. He is once again ignoring his pain from my baka brother. What could cause him to be devoted to that dim wit? The miko. It must've been her she had a way of putting a spell on everyone. She'd distracted me many times as well even in death she mocked me. Ningen ka? I believe not she seemed above that class yet as low as it. I pull the human up making him yelp. His skin is so sensitive a mere tap of my claws caused it to break. I must be so cautious if I hurt either of these two I won't have my way with the wolf. The humans skin seems to have absorbed the lavender scent of the water unlike my brother who reeks of wet animal. But isn't that what he is? I instruct the boy to dress making sure to keep between him and Inuyasha as does the wolf.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with the two of you to have such petty squabble after Naraku has killed all dear to you. Look at you allying yourselves with ones you would only give a second glance to because of suspicion. Stop being so childish we have a score to settle. We must destroy Naraku after that you may do what you want with your pathetic lives but for now I will train you to be actual fighters. The way you all fought I'm surprised you survived. He let you live out of pity now grow up or I kill you where you stand." All the while my stoic mask did not disappear. They all remained silent then nodded agreeing with my words. I expected as much a bunch of followers. Better this way they can not think with their own feeble minds better I think for them.  
[Review Please.] 


	3. Outside POV

[A little bit of a lemon in this chapter. It's a teaser and a taste of what the full blown lemon scene will be like. This one is by a third person point of view. BTW thanks my one reviewer you are so kind so I dedicate my updates to you.]  
  
A hand lazily made its way down his heated flesh making him sweat with anticipation. The silver hair that brushed his tanned skin feeling like silk caressing him. It was such a contrast to the feel of a wet tongue tasting every part of him. His hips raised almost a foot off the mattress as his pale partner's hand came around his engorged length. This earned a chuckle from the other man who pressed him back down onto the bed. His blue eyes went wide as a digit invaded his tight hole. He had not expected it but as the finger brushed against something he couldn't explain he gave little whimpers of ecstasy. He didn't want to be too loud because he knew the others were still sleeping so he bit down on his lip. It was hard to keep quiet when another finger entered brushing up against that pleasure spot repeatedly. He couldn't hold it in anymore and howled in pleasure as white lights flashed before his eyes. He fell back onto the bed panting and limp.  
  
"We're not through yet." The voice was husky and deep full of need. He nodded his head bringing it up to kiss his partner tasting his own seed in his mouth. He was fully aroused again within the second. He nuzzled the man's tender neck feeling a mouth open over his own. Fangs grazed skin. They were both thinking the same thing, mark the mate. He could feel the heat that awaited at his hole. The tip rubbing teasingly against him. He knew he was about to be taken to cloud nine.  
  
"Hey! Get up!" He was being shaken. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around seeing a pair of golden eyes over his. These were not the same from his dream these looked like they belonged to a child and did not show elegance like those of his dream but forced confidence. Inuyasha looked a bit impatient and worried this got him to sit up quickly. Too quickly for it made all the blood centered elsewhere rush to his head. He felt so lightheaded. He fell back with a painful groan noticing how wet the mattress was under him.  
  
"Damn I knew I should've woken you up sooner! Sesshomaru!" He ran out of the room calling for his brother. He bumped into a warm, broad wall. His eyes opened to meet a chiseled chest and he rolled his eyes grabbing the elder's arm.  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you reek of blood? I thought your wounds were healed?"  
  
"They are. It's not my blood. I couldn't sleep in that room you left me in so I went into Kouga's remembering how peacefully I slept when he lay beside me in his den and was awoken by a wet warmth. He's in there soaking the bed with blood. I think he's dying." Sesshomaru could already smell the blood and hear the rapid, desperate beats of a heart about to fail. He was shocked by the sight even with having had those warnings. This explained why Inuyasha's hair was a deep shade of red. He lifted the wolf gently to locate the most extensive wound. He waved a hand at Inuyasha who immediately came to his side awaiting command like an obedient dog.  
  
"Get some warm water and bandages."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Remember when you where bathing Kouga went to another section of the bathhouse there you'll find herbs, bandages and a bucket to bring some of the water from the spring." Inuyasha nodded his head and ran off to get the items. Sesshomaru knew that with his incompetence the wolf would be dead by the time he returned so he had to use an alternative method to stop the blood. He found there was a large slash across Kouga's back that seemed to have been worsened by his babying of Inuyasha and Kohaku. He lay Kouga belly down on the bed and propped himself over him smiling in spite of the situation. He'd thought it would take longer to get the wolf under him. He pulled down on the small fabric trying to pass for pants that the wolf youkai wore. The scar went around his hip and up to his shoulder. This obviously wasn't done with one strike and very sloppy. He was glad the attacker had been so sloppy had he been as skilled as Sesshomaru the wolf would be amongst the dead and in two graves. He brought his tongue down to the beginning of the bloody mess almost forgetting his motive as the intoxicating taste threatened to overwhelm him. He licked a trail from the hip to the shoulder and back again lapping up the red wine. The heart beat he could hear drumming in his ears was becoming more even a good sign. His claws dug into the bed as the taste of blood began to alert his demon instincts. The man under him wriggled a bit brushing his tight behind on his arousal. He nuzzled the back of his neck pushing away the mass of black curls with his nose. He flicked his tongue over the skin earning a moan from the semi-conscious wolf. He nipped at the tender flesh smiling as this got his prey purring. A crash at the door brought him up growling at whomever dared intrude. His red eyes calmed back to gold as he saw Inuyasha collecting the bandages and herbs he had dropped.  
  
"Gomen." Inuyasha was blushing as he carefully stepped toward the bed. Sesshomaru moved carefully off Kouga who was slowly regaining full consciousness. It was the feel of a warm tongue that had brought him back from the abyss he was floating in now timid hands cleaning his wounds woke him fully. He grabbed the hand as it tried to wrap a bandage around his stomach.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Repaying the favor." He let go allowing Inuyasha to finish bandaging the wounds even though they would heal before morning came which he sensed was only a few hours away. Sesshomaru stayed silently watching with his stoic mask plastered on his beautiful face. He could not believe he had almost lost control like that. He had Inuyasha to thank for interrupting when he did. Kouga stared at him as he left in a bit of a flurry.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened after I passed out?"  
  
"I went to get Sesshomaru."  
  
"After that?"  
  
"I don't know he asked me to get this stuff."  
  
"So it was only me and him in here till I heard that bucket of water spill on the floor?" Inuyasha turned his head away to hide the blush that crept on from seeing Sesshomaru and Kouga in such a compromising position.  
  
"Yeah." Kouga smiled and stared off into space not even noticing when Inuyasha finished wrapping his wounds. 


	4. Inu kun POV

Enseñame A Olvidar  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Damn him. Damn that stupid wolf. Damn him. I must resent the fact that he let me live but I can't hate him. He's able to get over the pain the way I'm not. Damn him for being stronger than I am. Sesshomaru glares at me as I slash his precious sakura. He pulls me by my red kimono dropping me in front of Kohaku. I hate to say this but he reminds me of her. He has the same naivety in his eyes. So clueless to the limits of his life even after all he's been through. She was just like that till he came along. I'm almost seeing red as I silently glare at him. He gulps the sound making me smile. So I scare him.  
  
"Inuyasha. You are supposed to be training not exciting yourself with the sight of the ningen."  
  
"Feh." Kouga, who doesn't have to 'train' today, laughs softly. Sesshomaru says it's because of his 'injuries' but I know what favoritism is. I raise my claws flexing them as I prepare to strike. I can smell fear off of the human and it excites me to a point I can't explain. He backs away in fear dropping his scythe in the process. I slash in front of him purposely missing. He falls to the floor dragging himself away from me.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Leave them be Kouga, he has to work out his hatred for him before we can ever face Naraku." He thinks he can get away but his scent is too strong. It's so fucking amazing. Wait what's wrong with me? I wanted to kill him now my mind is thinking of doing other things to him. I jump into a tree sitting as silently as possible. He stops thinking I've quit chasing him. I dive down pushing him to the ground. He's helpless under me struggling futilely. I feel something rub against my thigh and he stops closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"You're aroused by me. Very interesting. I should kill you right now."  
  
"Please don't. I didn't mean for her to get hurt."  
  
"Hurt? She's dead idiot!" I slam his shoulders down hearing a whimper but it wasn't from him. I sniff the air finding something familiar in it. I get up pulling the human with me. His fear has passed replaced with curiosity.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" He tries to sit up but he's in too much pain.  
  
"Shippo? I thought you were dead?"  
  
"Kagome-kaasan saved me but they killed her. It's all my fault." I didn't understand but I picked him up anyway. Kohaku rode my back as Kagome use to. He was a replacement for her this I now realized as his legs wrapped tighter around me.  
  
Kouga helped me bandage up Shippo and then he was left to rest while Kohaku and I were made to go back to training. Sesshomaru had given us both wooden swords saying if he gave us real ones we'd probably kill one another. Kohaku wasn't too good with the sword but he managed to block some of my blows. I could see he was in pain as he tried to keep standing after I'd whacked the back of both his knees. He ran towards me but I hit him in the stomach with the wooden sword making him drop his own sword and fall forward. I caught him pulling him to me so his back was pressed against my front.  
  
"Tell me why Shippo thinks Kagome's death is his fault." I pulled tighter hearing him whimper in pain.  
  
"I don't know. I can't really remember much of what happened except all of them dying. So many dying." He let his head fall pressing his chin to his chest as he cried his body shaking against mine. I turned him and let him cry into my chest feeling guilty for having been the one to cause his tears. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tightly as I caressed his scalp the short strands of his hair running between my fingers. He smelled of lavender from constantly bathing in Sesshomaru's springs, like Kagome he had an obsession with bathing. I sat back letting him seat himself on my lap with his legs outstretched behind me. He pulled back to face me tears making his brown eyes shine.  
  
"Thank you, crying helps lessen the pain of loss." He made to get up but I kept him on my lap. Curiously he gazed at me as I leaned closer into him my eyes locked on his lips. They felt softer than I could've imagined as I traced my tongue over them asking him for access. He opened his mouth to me and I slipped my tongue inside relishing in the sweetness of his mouth. His tongue dueled with mine as he held my head in his hands a plea not to break the kiss, a plea I listened to. I brought my hands to his slender hips rocking him back and forth so our erections grinded against one another. He moaned into my mouth and pulled away panting and moaning as if unable to decide which suited the situation better. I lay him back on the grass opening the taijiya uniform he wore to free his arousal. I traced it up to the tip and he brought his hands over mine to stop me. Water was thrown on both of us and I glared up at Sesshomaru growling and swearing I saw him smirk.  
  
"None of that on my property."  
  
"I don't give a fuck who's property it is. You can watch if you want to." Kohaku stiffened possibly offended by this but one stroke of his erection had that forgotten.  
  
"I'm serious Inuyasha. Even you should understand how degrading it is for a mate to be taken in such a despicable way. You want to mate with him you must follow proper standards to do so."  
  
"Fuck proper standards if I want him now and he obviously wants me," I slid my hand up Kohaku's shaft causing him to groan as he tried to stop me, "then we'll mate now."  
  
"Inuyasha do you want to be distracted when battling Naraku? Taking a mate now would leave you as such thus losing to Naraku again. Was it not the way you lost the first battle so distracted with the human wench." I got up slashing at Sesshomaru but he moved too fast for me to even see it coming up behind me.  
  
"Don't call her a wench."  
  
"The way you've so quickly replaced her deems it as so. Give time for your wounds to heal to see if you still want this ningen don't toy with him." He pulled Kohaku up to his feet who blushed as he adjusted his taijiya uniform.  
  
"I'll go check on Shippo." Kohaku left as Sesshomaru and I remained in a staring contest which surprisingly Sesshomaru turned away from first.  
  
"I understand you wanting so badly to take a mate after losing the one who made you feel like this world still had a chance, as if it were not just a rotting land. It is the need for company for one who absolutely adores you without concern of what you are or could become. I understand because I feel it too. Just give it time before blindly jumping into something you may not be ready to endure all over again. We know not yet what the outcome of another battle with Naraku could be so wait till that is over before making such a drastic choice even if it's driving you mad." I had never heard him speak so humanly especially to me. I noticed as he passed he glanced over at his garden where Kouga lay simply gazing up at the sky. So that's what it was he wanted to take Kouga on as a mate. How upset our father would be to see that his blood would stop here. Both his sons taking on mates with no possibility of bearing pups. He did do things for love so he would understand. Mother she always did say "think with your heart but do not think at all". I finally understand what she meant. 


	5. Kohaku kun POV

AN: It has been so long since I updated this story but not many people have been reading it so oh well.  
  
Oh btw don't mind the original character in this chapter she's not a major part, she was just tossed in for the hell of it.  
  
Enseñame A Olvidar  
  
Chapter 5: Confused (Kohaku's POV)  
  
They had thought I was gone before their little exchange but I admit I overheard every word said by the demon lord though the half demon did not respond, his expression told volumes. I don't understand how they did not sense me there, I know how powerful their noses are yet they could not catch my scent. I left before they could notice me and now sit here with the little kitsune. He looks so adorable cuddled up in the bed with all his bandages. It surprises me that demons can be this cute. Kouga opens his eyes to look at me at the sound of my small snicker and I give him a weak smile.  
  
"What are you thinking of that woke me up?"  
  
"Nothing Kouga-kun.," I feel the wolf is the only one I can really trust the other two frighten me a bit because their demon nature is so very obvious, Kouga though reminds me of one of the men of the village save for his pointed ears. Sesshomaru has an aura that suffocates that is the only reason I fear him because I feel if I stand in his presence for too long I'll run out of breath. Inuyasha, well I don't really know about him he confuses me so. He looks at me with anger in his eyes one moment and the next its lust. I really can't explain that. No one has ever looked at me with lust, not even Naraku who took advantage of almost every human that passed his domain. I shudder at the mere thought of him causing Kouga's blue eyes to fall on me once again. I see his gaze raise slightly making me realize that the one I fear is standing directly behind me, towering over me. I look up at Sesshomaru's inhuman eyes and feel all the hairs on my body stand on end, I'm afraid that one day he'll cut my throat. I know the power of his claws, he could cut straight through my bones if he so wished as can Inuyasha I bet.  
  
"Do you fear me ningen?" I don't even hesitate in nodding my head and a small smile creeps onto his face. The smile serves to make him look evil and I swallow down a lump of fear thinking I'm staring Death in its golden eyes.   
  
"You are wise to fear that that is stronger than you but in the same sense stupid for you cower before it instead of transcending that fear into your strength to fight. You fear death yet you do not battle against it that is why you will not succeed. Correct that quality or the in the next battle against Naraku you will not be lucky enough to even get carried off the battle field," I nod my head and he looks over at Kouga, who stands up to follow Sesshomaru out the room. His black hair, loose, is wild behind him and falling to the back of his knees. Inuyasha had said something about that earlier that still lingered with me 'With your hair like that you almost look like one of my dead loves'.   
  
"So each time one dies you merely replace them? Am I the next replacement then? How long will your eyes shine for me, hanyou?," I sighed, talking to yourself is really a bad habit but when your only company is a psychopathic demon you tend to develop really bad habits. Feeling my eyes growing heavy I climbed on the bed with the kitsune being wary of him as I put an arm above his head and left the other at my side.  
  
"I wish you were here sister Sango you would've made sense of all of this and… and you would've known that we could never beat Naraku for he gets stronger every passing second."  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that out loud Sesshomaru-sama might hear you and put you out of your misery," I sat up as the new voice made known the servant girl that had entered the room. Her hair was a rich black darker than my own mane put up in a messy bun that was barely hanging on. She held a tray in one arm and a rolled up tatami in the other.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama ordered for me to stay here with the kitsune and keep watch over him. You can leave or stay if you'd like I don't mind, I have my sleep mat to lay out on the floor. Not allowed to sleep on the beds I'm surprised you are." She rolled out her mat and put the tray down on the table beside the bed, it held what looked to be a heated bowl of water and rolls of bandages.  
  
"Why aren't you allowed to sleep on the beds?"  
  
"Duh I'm human," it irked me how she said it like it was no big deal and only served to increase my fear of the property's Lord. She sat down on the mat, a small pillow on her lap and looked at me with bright green eyes. Those eyes frightened me a bit because they reminded me so much of times I had seen Kirara at night.  
  
"Because you're human you're not allowed to sleep on the beds?"  
  
"If you haven't noted it yet Sesshomaru-sama has an extreme distaste for humans or so he claims for all his castle servants minus a select few are human and that little girl, the gods rest her soul, was human. He loved her like a father would his child though he would not admit it but I oft saw him give her such a look of adoration. And even his brother who is half human, he adores the hanyou brat no matter what he says or has done to him. Don't tell him I said that though he'd cut my head off so fast."  
  
"How can I tell him you said anything if I don't even know you're name?"  
  
"Anou… boy you are a smart one. I don't really have a name but Sesshomaru-sama calls me Jun."  
  
"Kohaku," we shook hands, she having to lean up to reach mine, it was then I noticed how absolutely delicate her hands were. It was like holding the hand of a child; a servant with hands this delicate was useless so why would Sesshomaru keep her around? I noticed I had been holding her hand too long as she gently snatched it back.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded my head in agreement and laid back on the bed feeling very tired all of a sudden. It didn't take long before I fell asleep hearing someone humming softly in the room, it echoing and reminding me of my sister Sango. I realize I cried in my sleep.  
  
o  
  
I awoke in a different room feeling very warm and wondering what was giving me that feeling of such warmth. I moved my arms to try and get away from that heat that was making me sweat a bit only to realize that the heat belonged to a body. I looked at the face of the hanyou seeing it perfectly at peace as he was still in the throes of sleep. My heart started to race from the mere closeness of him and I gulped seeing his ears twitch as if he had heard it. I didn't doubt for a second that he had and it only made me that much more nervous. He stirred and I expected him to awaken but instead ended up with his head on my chest his arms wrapped tightly around my waist almost protectively. My chin rest in his mess of silver/white hair, I wasn't really too sure what shade it was as the moonlight made it glow almost blue. Cautiously I put my arms around him feeling him snuggle up a little closer to me and it calmed my racing heart.   
  
The only problem was as my heart calmed something else began to stir. I can't understand how he gets such a reaction out of me. Every time he touches me my body responds by developing this tightness in my stomach and raising somewhere else. My eyes open wide as I feel a hand brush against that area I really rather keep to myself at this moment.  
  
"Sesshomaru said no mating but he didn't say anything about touching," of course he had known I heard every word. How could I let myself believe for even a second that he had not been aware of my presence? A moan escaped my lips as that teasing hand traveled into my pants making bare flesh meet bare flesh. I arched slightly off the bed to let him pull off the clothing I wore not really sure why I was letting him do this to me. I dropped back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling, mouth agape as he continued to touch me. My thoughts ran to the things that he made me feel, how he made me actually want to be alive. How all the people that I had cared for in a manner of a different level like I care for him have all perished. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of my father, mother and my sister Sango. She had not given up on me after all that had happened and now she was lying alone and cold in the ground with mother and father. No I can't say that because no one knows where her body is or if she's actually died, she could still be somewhere suffering. The tears came harder now making my body shake slightly though it was pleasure that made me do this as well. It was so confusing to feel so much pain yet have this other person giving me so much pleasure at the same time. I lifted myself a bit off the bed finding an arm that grabbed onto me holding me tight as I pressed my forehead to a kimono that smelled of sweat and for some strange reason fire. I panted onto that kimono feeling the strong chest under it heaving slightly and then heard myself cry out. Felt my hands gripping rough hair as if I were in a trance experiencing all of this but not really taking part in it.  
  
"I don't care what Sesshomaru says," that voice and lips on my forehead brought me back, "You won't distract me… Kikyou I never was able to tell her how much I cared… and Kagome died thinking I was angry with her… that I didn't love her… I won't let the same happen with you… I have to have you once… before the battle with Naraku… I have to have you." He kissed all over my face then at my neck as one of his hands busied itself at undoing the sash of his kimono.  
  
"Please… I don't understand… but please," I assisted him in getting free of the thing that was annoying me at this moment. He laid me back on the bed and propped himself over me while giving himself enough room to push the devious kimono down to his ankles. He kicked one foot out of it then the other till he was over me in all his naked glory and I was in complete awe of it. His eyes came into my focus leaving me just a shaking, craving thing on the bed as I stared into those lust filled golden eyes.  
  
"Tonight? I can have you tonight?" he seemed concerned and I just nodded my head as he pulled me closer kissing my skin delicately. Treating me as some fragile thing that needed to be lavished but handled with care.  
  
"Please… I'm afraid…" I mumbled as I held onto him and felt his fingers trailing down my thighs then grip the appendage gently.  
  
"No one will hurt you again… never… never again… I'll make sure of that."  
  
(Must cut it off here cuz of FF.net's damn censoring. Really we should start a petition on that because it's supposed to be let your imagination run wild and freeing your soul or some bs, well my imagination is perverted and my soul is the reincarnated soul of many many perverted gay men.) 


End file.
